


Well Aren't You a Vision (What Do You Have Against a Good Night's Sleep)

by emiliefitch



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Princess Rover - Freeform, Romance, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliefitch/pseuds/emiliefitch
Summary: Amberle visits Eretria in yet another vision, post season 2 finale.





	Well Aren't You a Vision (What Do You Have Against a Good Night's Sleep)

Eretria was growing accustomed to being on her own again. Not answering to anyone for her actions or feelings was liberating, and her mood improved more every day. There was a sense of home within her that she had forgotten, and there was familiarity and comfort in returning to herself.

The open road had many advantages. The sleeping conditions, however, left something to be desired; perhaps there was something to be said for sharing beds with princesses. After a long morning of hunting, she’d fallen into a restless slumber against a tree while her horse grazed nearby. She woke with a start to a warm, familiar light and a voice that could bring her back from the dead, if necessary.

“Eretria?”

“Princess.”

The two stared at each other for a few silent moments, Eretria’s eyebrow cocked while Amberle’s lips worked around words she wasn’t sure how to say.

“This isn’t what I wanted,” Amberle began, shifting her gaze away from Eretria’s expectant eyes to something more solid in the distance. Even before she had become the Ellcrys, Amberle had found the human to be so transient that her presence was almost like a mirage, flickering and fading the closer she tried to get. As if the rover could read her thoughts, she shifted her arms, folding in on herself ever so slightly against the trunk of the tree. 

“Yeah, well, it’s not easy for me either. Hard to get any sleep with you invading my brain and all,” came the gruff reply. One side of Amberle’s lips twitched into the beginnings of a smile as she looked back at her. “So what this time?” she asked, rising and stretching languidly. “Wil just died saving the Four Lands, so you can’t possibly need me to track him down or bring him anywhere.”

“Wil is still alive.” Amberle’s face lost its hint of lightheartedness as she spoke, regaining an expression of regal solemnity.

“So this is a business visit after all.” Eretria chuckled humorlessly. “Should’ve known,” she muttered.

“Tria-” she reached out, her long fingers grasping the tough cloth covering her forearm. Their eyes locked, Eretria’s wide and wild. There were very few things that caught the young rover off guard, but the softness of Amberle’s touch would always be one of them. This was the first she had felt it since the bloodfire and a rush of warmth blossomed and flooded through her. And here she had just been getting used to her body no longer being a traitor. She pulled away and swallowed the bitterness that was bubbling thick in her throat.

"We all have to choose to fight the darkness within us."

“Yeah,” Eretria scoffed. “Well, I’m clearly not strong enough for that.”

“You are the strongest person I know.” Wil’s words echoed with absolution from her lips. “You will need the darkness within you, it is part of your destiny.”

They stand quietly, then, the princess and the rover - neither wishing to acknowledge the frail impermanence of the moment. Visions are times of cold truth and urgency, not apologies or confessions of love or longing. They both know this, and perhaps that is why they remain silent as Amberle’s presence fades.

Eretria wakes to find the salty tracks of tears still wet on her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written and published in years... I ship these two so hard that I couldn't hold back from giving them another fleeting moment together.


End file.
